The present invention relates to comestible freezers of the type having a freezing barrel with a rotor in the barrel for scraping frozen product off the inner surface of the barrel, mixing the product in the barrel, and feeding the frozen product to a discharge outlet adjacent one end of the barrel. Some frozen comestible machines utilize a rigid rotor in which the helical flight bars extend sufficiently close to the inner surface of the freezing barrel to scrape the frozen product off the barrel. However, such machines require accurate and expensive machining of the inner surface of the freezing barrel and the outer edges of the scraper blades to achieve the proper close running fit. Moreover, such machines are subject to wear on the freezing barrel and/or scraper blades if there is rubbing contact therebetween. On the other hand, if the scraper blade is spaced inwardly from the freezing barrel so that the blade does not completely remove the product from the inner surface of the freezing barrel, then the efficiency of the machine is reduced.
Many comestible freezers have rotors with scraper blades that extend parallel to the axis of the barrel for removing frozen product from thje barrel, and a separate helical flight bar for advancing product from the barrel. Some of these freezers, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,730 and 2,836,401, pivotally mount the scraper blades on the rotors so that the blades ride against the freezing barrel. In some comestible freezers such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,788,643; 3,050,960; and 3,497,115, plastic blades are used to reduce scoring of the freezing barrel. However, the scraper blades that extend parallel to the axis of the barrel do not aid in advancing the product along the barrel to the discharge outlet and instead impede advancement of the product by the separate helical flight bar.